Kingston
by javajunkiechick
Summary: Modern Willabeth. Based on the movie, 'Elizabethtown'. When tragedy strikes, a depressed man, Will Turner must travel to Kingston, Georgia. There, he meets Elizabeth Swann, an upbeat woman who might just be the person to make him happy again.
1. Chapter 1

**Full Summary:** Based of the movie _Elizabethtown_. Will Turner, a depressed man from New York must travel to Kingston, Georgia, his father's home town, when his father suddenly dies. While there, he meets a beautiful, quirky, and an unstoppably optimistic and upbeat woman, Elizabeth Swann. And she just might be the person to turn his miserable life around.

_**OFFICIAL DISLCAIMER**_**: I OWN NOTHING!**

--

_**Kingston**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Last looks. You know the way people look at you when they believe it's for the last time? The look that says goodbye, without actually having to say goodbye. Well, I've started to collect these looks.

I walked to the front of the building that held one of America's major production companies. It was huge. Dauntingly so. I don't remember it ever looking so huge. I looked up, let out a deep breath I didn't know I was holding, and walked in. The people I passed gave me the look. Mariah, the leggy blond at the front desk who always flirts with me. I passed a conference room with glass walls that showed about 10 people all looking at me. Even more looks. I just sighed and kept walking.

"What is he doing here?"

"It's such a shame what happened"

I heard people whispering to one another as I passed them. At least I'll be rid of them. Them; the stuck up snobs I work with who care for no one but themselves. Honestly though, I can't exactly say I'm much better.

I walked up to the elevators and pressed the 'up' button. I waited for about 30 seconds until one opened and I stepped in. I was already in when I saw I wasn't alone. Too late to leave now.

We rode the elevator in silence up higher and higher. Finally, I got up the courage to speak to her. "Look, Jessica…"

She silenced me by giving me a look of regretless guilt. That's even worse than the 'last look'. Without saying a word, she turned back and stared solemnly at the floor.

I sighed, wishing she would listen to me. "About what happened between us, we were stupid to let a little thing like this…" This time a 'ding' cut me off as we reached, what I assumed to be, the floor she needed to get off at.

She walked out but turned around, putting her hand in between the doors to stop it from closing. "Good luck, Will. I'm sorry" She gave me a slight nod, and once again I had to bear the look the others gave me. At least this time she talked to me. "Goodbye". She then removed her hand, letting the doors close. As they closed, she stayed, looking at me. I watched as the doors shut her out of my life. I was alone now, left to my own thoughts.

I couldn't help it when my thoughts drifted to what has been happening the past few months and it was all because of me. People say that there are a difference between failing and _being_ a failure. I, however, have managed to achieve both by one single mistake. Scratch that. One single _fiasco_ that only a failure could achieve.

The 'ding' once again filled my ears and interrupted my thoughts. I looked up at the floor level. 56. Great, here it is. I stepped out as the doors opened. The room was floored with expensive, fancy tile. There was a fountain in the middle of the room and a chandelier hanging from the ceiling. I walked around to the other side of the fountain, seeing two large, mahogany doors with well done molding. Two door men stood on either side of the door and when they saw me, they nodded and opened them for me.

I walked into an even larger and more lavish room. There were couches and tables and a mini palm tree in the corner. At the front of the room, there were two receptionists. One was an older woman with a bun of grey hair sitting high on the top of her head. She had glittery glasses that sat on her nose and hung from a chain; glasses only a rich, old woman would think were fashionable. She had a mean, puckered up face to match. The second woman was younger than the first, but not by much. Her hair was a dark brown, and she had darker skin too. She was heavier than the older woman and didn't nearly look as mean and prissy. She looked more like the happy, warm grandmother type who baked cookies. She looked _much_ nicer, so I decided to try her.

"Excuse me; Simon wanted to see me"

"Ah, yes, William Turner, right on time. However Simon is running a bit late, it should be about 15 minutes. Why don't you have a seat" She motioned at the couch with a smile. I walked over and sat down with my hands in my lap and looking quite uncomfortable.

Simon O'Malley, or rather just Simon, is the CEO of one of the biggest production companies in New York. He's also the founder of a non-profit anti-global warming charity. Plus he owns two sports teams; one basketball team and one British soccer, or football, team. And as if he isn't already more than intimidating, he's also listed as one of the top 50 wealthiest people in the world. Just great.

"He'll see you now" The younger secretary said. She motioned to the large, ceiling to floor double doors with the two door men standing next to it. I walked over and they opened them for me. I walked in and they shut the door behind me.

"Will Turner, have a seat" A voice came from across the large room. A tall, heavy figure was standing in front of a large window, looking out over New York City with his back to me. I've only met him two times. Once when I was hired six years ago, and then again about 5 months ago when I was promoted. That's where all the trouble began.

I sat down in a large, black leather chair in front of his desk. I slouched my shoulders a little, but the moment he turned around; I straightened up and showed as much composure as I could muster up.

"This company- the company I worked for 30 years to get it to where it is today- is slowly going down the toilet. 2 _billion_ dollars. That's what your mistake is costing me"

"Sir, if there is _anything_ I can do…" I said lamely, knowing there was nothing.

"It's too late. The lawsuit has already been carried out. I have to get rid of both of my sports teams; they were nice guys. My plan for a non-profit organization for abused children has got out the window, and I'm selling a vacation home in Morocco and another in Santorini. And we are also laying people off in every department" Simon paused and I took a deep breath knowing what was coming. He would be a fool not to fire me; this was my fault. "You're fired, Will" I nodded and walked out quietly.

As I walked down the hall, into the elevator, rode down to the first floor, walked passed my former co-workers who were still staring at me, my mind was blank. I didn't paid mind to anyone, and I just walked forward. When I got outside, I was broken from my trance-like state by rain pouring down on me. Of course there's rain. Because my day hasn't been bad enough. I ran to the edge of the sidewalk to try and catch a cab that was currently going by, but it didn't stop. There was another one that passed me. I tried 3 more times, but didn't have any luck. Damn cabs. I could take the subway. So I walked the 5 blocks to the subway station, only to find the subway had broken down.

"Shit" I muttered to myself. Then I heard thunder and the rain began to fall even harder. So I ran. I ran as fast as I could towards my apartment, trying to catch cabs along the way. Finally I gave up on the cabs. I just focused on running.

It took forever to run the 15 blocks to my apartment. When I got there I was out of breath and my clothes were soaked through completely. I took the elevator up to the 4th floor and walked into apartment 45D.

I took off my jacket and throw my keys on the table by the door. For a few moments I just stood in the middle of my big apartment. Finally, I went to the kitchen, got some water, and then I walked into the bathroom and opened the mirror slash cabinet that hung over the sink. I took out a bottle of aspirin and swallowed two pills for the splitting headache I had.

When I went to put the bottle back, I noticed another bottle behind it; prescribed sleeping pills I had left over from a case of insomnia a few months back. I grabbed the bottle and studied the label.

WARNING: DO NOT EXCEED MORE THAN 5 PILLS IN 24 HOURS UNLESS ORDERED BY DOCTOR.

A thought entered my mind. I thought for a moment, before finally deciding. I opened the bottle and poured out half of the pills onto the counter. I was about to start by swallowing two when my phone rang. I contemplated answering it but decided not too. It stopped ringing and I swallowed the two pills. I picked up a few more pills, but was interrupted when the phone rang again. I sighed, rolled my eyes, and looked at the caller ID. My sister. But before I answered it, it stopped ringing. Oh well, too late. I was walking back to the bathroom when the phone rang again.

This time I picked it up. "What's up?" I sighed.

"Will? It's Danielle" She was crying, and that got my attention. "I have some really bad news"

"What's going on?" I asked, concerned.

"Dad died. He had a heart attack while he was visiting his family in Georgia. You have to go there and take care of things."

She kept talking, but I had dropped the phone from my ear and just sat stood there, staring into space. My dad was dead?

"Will? Will?" I heard her calling me.

"Yeah, I'm here" I whispered, barely audible.

We continued talking for a few minutes, deciding on plans for tomorrow. Finally I started to feel the affects of the sleeping pills I had already taken. After hanging up, I lay in bed, about to drift off to sleep. But before falling asleep, I felt tears in my eye. But I wiped them away and finally close my eyes.

--

The next evening I was walking through the airport with my luggage in hand. My sister was on one side of me and my mother, Natalie, was on my other side.

"Don't expect to make a lot of friends there. They never got over the fact that I married your father. But don't let them bring you down; you are the most successful man in this family. Remember that" My mom said. I grew a bit tense at her last few words.

"Will, you understand that I can't go because of the baby, right?"

"Yeah" I said, not really paying attention.

"Okay, okay" My mom grabbed mine and Danielle's hands. "We're gonna get through this. But what did your father always say?"

"If it wasn't this, it would be something else" We all said together.

"Call us if you need anything" Danielle said. I gave each of them a kiss on the cheek before walking away.

I would go to Kingston, Georgia, get my dad cremated, then come home and finish what I had started last night.

--

I really hope you liked the first chapter. It wasn't as long as I intended it to be, but oh well. Just for the record, the very last sentence, I just think is kinda lame but I couldn't something else that would fit. And I wanted to think of a creative way for him to try and kill himself like the suicide bike he made in the movie, but I couldn't think of anything, so I settled for a plain, old overdose.

Please review!


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

I landed the next morning at an airport in Walker, Georgia; about 60 miles from Kingston. After getting my luggage, I walked to the rental car center to pick up a car I had pre-rented yesterday. Then finally, I drove away and was on my way to Kingston.

After about an hour and a half, I was finally nearing Kingston. I was keeping my eyes out for the correct exit but failed to see it. I continued on for about 10 minutes past where I thought it should've been.

"Shit" I cursed under my breath. "Did I miss it?" I asked myself angrily. Finally I noticed another road sign. Hopefully that would tell me where I was. I leaned in closer to the windshield, hoping to get a better look. Nope, not my exit.

But I kept going. I kept going past two more exits, before finally finding an exit to exit on. The exit led to a small road that went into a small, homey, looking town. I pulled into a small dirt parking lot in front of an old-time, general store, looking place. I took out a map from the glove department and looked to see where I was. Not finding my location, I sighed and got out of the car.

I walked into the general store, and heard the ringing of bells on the door. It defiantly had small town feel. I made my way to the check-out counter. The cashier was turned around, and all I could see of her was her light brown hair tied up in a messy bun in the back of her head.

"Excuse me, miss" I spoke up politely.

She turned around and I felt a lump form in my throat. She was stunning. She had gorgeous brown eyes and big, pouty lips. I noticed that some loose strands of hair from the bun framed her face. She smiled at me; she had the most beautiful smile. It was so warm and welcoming.

"How can I help you?" Her southern accent asked.

My mouth couldn't seem to form any words. "I…" I started, but couldn't continue. She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, growing impatient.

"Did you need help finding something?" She tried to help me after a few silent moments.

Finally, I spoke, "I was wondering how to get to Kingston. I couldn't seem to find where I was on the map."

"You're new to these parts, I see" She laughed lightly. "Kingston is just down the road about 15 miles"

"Really?" I sighed in relief.

"Got lost on the freeway?" I nodded. "Yep, those roads are absolutely hellish. Where are you coming from?"

"New York"

"New York? What would a good looking New Yorker like you be doing in small town Georgia?"

My face fell, "I'm here to see family"

"Family, eh? What's wrong, everything's okay, right?" She must've noticed my depressed face.

"My dad…" I stopped my self. "Yeah, everything's fine"

"Oh" Her face fell with mine, but then perked back up again. "Want something before ya get back on the road again? A soda, ice cream?"

"No thanks"

She leaned her elbow on the table and leaned in closer to me. "Ice cream always makes everything better" She smiled and winked at me.

I was about to turn it down again, but thought that an ice cream cone might be nice. "I'll have a small ice cream cone"

"Great! What kind do you want? We got chocolate, vanilla, mint chocolate chip, cookie dough, rocky road, and a few _special_ flavors"

I didn't know what she meant by 'special' flavors, but I decided I didn't care. "Surprise me"

"I'll be back" She went into the back and came out with a huge, waffle cone filled with what looked like rocky road mixed with something else and it had colorful jelly-bean looking things mixed in it. She handed it to me and noticed the strange look on my face. "The bigger the better. Don't worry, I'll only charge ya for the small one"

"Thanks…" I started slowly. "Uh…what is it?"

"It's one of the special flavors. Its rocky road mixed with chocolate chip cookie dough and has jelly beans mixed in with it" I just stared at her with wide eyes. She laughed. "My boss always orders _way_ too much ice cream so he lets me play around with the flavors, mix 'em up, add whatever I want to them. People seem to like 'em and are always excited to see what I come up with next. Probably why my boss lets me keep doing it; big crowd pleaser" I was still hesitant to taste it, but she persisted. "Come on, taste it. I can't promise it won't make you sick though" She winked again.

Reluctantly, I tried it. It actually tastes surprisingly good. It sort of hit the spot. "Wow, it's actually really good"

"Really? This is the first time I've made this kind and you're the first to try it"

"Well I'm honored to be the first. So what do I owe you?"

"$2.75"

I handed her a 5 dollar bill. "Keep the change." I smiled at her and started to walk away but her voice stopped me.

"Stop by here sometime before you go back to the Big Apple. And if you need any help finding your way around these hellish roads, give me a call" She wrote her number down on a napkin and handed it to me with a smile and a wave. "See ya!" She called as I walked out of the store. I looked down at the napkin at her number. Above the number said her name. Elizabeth Swann. Never before had the name sounded so beautiful. I also noticed that she had drawn a little smiley face with its tongue sticking out; I couldn't help but smile at that.

After 15 minutes, I passed a sign that read 'Welcome to Kingston' in big, red letters. And underneath that, in smaller lettering, read 'Population 663'.

_Holy crap_, I thought. Only 663 people? It's probably one of those types of towns where everyone knows your name and everything that's going on in your life. That must be pleasant.

I drove past a few people standing outside of an older-looking building. They waved to me. I awkwardly waved back. Then, I passed a building with a large sign that read, _We'll miss you Bill!_ Bill was my father.

I continued to pass by people on the streets. At first they just waved at me, but as I got further into the town, people started pointing in the direction I needed to go. A dorky kid on his bike rode a little ways ahead of me, motioning me to follow. I followed him and within a matter of minutes, I arrived at the cemetery. I pulled into the small parking lot and got out of the car. There was a truck in front of me with a man leaning on the back of it. He was tall and thin with shaggy hair and sideburns.

"Hey, Cuz" He began to walk over to me.

I looked at him and squinted. "Robbie?"

He smirked and nodded. Before I knew it, he was hugging me. It caught me off guard and I patted his back. "Will Turner," He said, shaking his head. "It's been too long"

"It's good to see you" I greeted politely when he let go of me.

"This loss…will be met with a hurricane of love" So he was a hippie, I realized. "Come on, everyone's inside"

He led me inside and we walked into a room. The room was full of people sitting in pews, all wearing black. When we walked in, they all turned and looked at me.

"Everyone, this is Will!" Robbie announced. They all said 'hi' and some waved.

"Hello" But I didn't say anything else. What _was_ there to say? They expected me to say something. My mouth opened to say something; what-I didn't know. But before I got any words outs, Robbie excused us and he and I walked out. He may be a hippie, but at least he had good timing.

"I know; it's a tough crowd. Don't feel bad"

We drove to my Aunt Lola's house where a wake was being held. When we walked in, the small house was full of people; most of them I have never even met.

"Aunt Lola," Robbie called through the house, but it was so loud Aunt Lola didn't hear so he kept calling her. "Aunt Lola. Aunt Lola. Aunt Lola! Aunt Lola!" We walked into the kitchen where I saw my Aunt Lola cooking something over the stove. "Aunt Lola, look who's here"

"Who?" She said before turning around. When she did, a huge smile spread across her face. "Will!" The very short, chubby, gray haired woman ran over to me. "Will, it's so good to see you hun" Her accent was much thicker than Elizabeth's.

"Hi, Aunt Lola" I smiled, giving her a hug.

"Look how you've grown. It's been too long, dear. Come, I want show you off to people"

Aunt Lola grabbed my hand and walked me through the house. "That is your cousin Ryan. That's your other cousin, Beth; she's Robbie's baby sister; you remember her, don't ya? Then again I don't think you've seen her since she was three or four" We continued walking through the house and she pointed out people; some I knew, some I didn't. I talked to some of them and most of them gave me hugs.

"Okay," she continues, "that's Floyd and Bob" She pointed to two old men standing in the corner. "They fought with your father in the war. Oh, and dear this is Uncle Stewart." We walked over to an older man that looked slightly younger than Aunt Lola. He smiled when he saw us coming towards him.

"Hey, there Will. I haven't seen you since you were 14." He gave me a hug. They sure like to hug in this family. "So what's it like living big in the city?"

Not knowing what to say, I just smiled. "Good" I left it at that.

"Oh, you must be Will!" A woman who looked the same age as my mom walked up next to me. She was tall and had long, blond hair tied into a low pony at her neck. She was wearing a flowy, flowery dress and had this dazed look on her face. "I'm Bonnie. I was your daddy's first girlfriend" She smiled at me. Aw, so this was the infamous Bonnie; my dad's almost-wife. The woman his family had wanted him to marry instead of my mom.

Before I could say anything, a kid who look about 7 years old, came running through the room. He was screaming at the top of his lungs. I winced as he got louder. Damn, what the hell is with that kid?

When he left, Aunt Lola started laughing. "That's Jeremy; Robbie's son. Precious little tyke, isn't he?"

"Yeah…precious"

Just then someone called Aunt Lola into the kitchen. "I gotta go finish dinner, hun. Keep mingling" She smiled and then she was off. But I wasn't alone for long when I hear someone call me name, or rather screech my name.

"Oh my god, are you Will!" I turned around and two girls who looked like twins and who were maybe 17 or 18 years old came running up to me. They both were rather short and had silky red hair with loose curls and looked like they had just come from the beauty salon. They were wearing very posh-looking clothes, too. Not exactly the type of girls I would expect to see here. "I'm Ella" The same one said.

"And I'm Emma" The other said. They both looked so much alike, and were even dressed very similarly, and I could hardly tell them apart. They were also very giggly; it was kinda annoying. "He is _so_ cute!" She whispered to her twin, but loud enough for me to here. Suddenly I got very uncomfortable.

"Will, my boy! I see you've met Ella and Emma; my friend Edward's girls." Uncle Stewart walked up and put his arms around the girls. "They're also my precious little goddaughters."

"We hear you live in New York" The one named Emma giggled softly.

"Um…," I couldn't decide if I really wanted to confirm that fact to them, "yeah", I said finally.

"Ella and Emma are going to be moving there this fall to go to some fancy fashion school. Maybe you could show them around?" Uncle Stewart asked.

The girls kept giggling. "Yeah, we'd really appreciate that" Emma said.

"Yeah, we really would" Ella agreed. God, why couldn't they stop giggling like 11 girls around that High School Musical prep-boy what's-his-face? That Zac something or other guy. Then if that wasn't enough they started blushing.

"Well, well, well, looks like a couple girls have a crush on you, Will" Great, cause that didn't make me more uncomfortable. "Why don't you girls go find your father?"

"Bye, bye" They said in unison before walking away, _still_ giggling.

The rest of the day I continued to uncomfortably mingle with other people. Some I knew better than others; my Aunt Lola, of course, My Uncle Stewart, Robbie, my cousin Marion, and my other aunt, Kimmy. Thank god I didn't run into the annoying twins again.

It wasn't until 8:00 that I went to the hotel; although it felt much later. As I walked in, there were balloons, signs, flowers, and tons of people crowding the lobby. It looked like a wedding was taking place there.

I checked in at the front desk. It looked like the woman was a bit annoyed with the ruckus the wedding party was making. I walked to my hotel room, set my suit case down, got comfortable on the couch, and turned on the TV. I flipped through all the channels, but finding nothing worth while. I turned it off and just sat there.

I guess I could go to bed. But then I checked the clock. _8:34. _Damn it, who goes to bed at 8:34? So I picked up my cell phone and dialed my sister's number.

When she didn't' answer, I left a message. "Hey, Sis, I'm back at the hotel. I'm bored. Call me"

I thought about calling Jessica, but I put my phone away. I took it back out and pressed '1', but before I clicked 'send', I closed my phone again. I really didn't want to talk to her right now. But I was bored. And lonely. Then I thought of something. I took out a folded napkin from my jean pocket. I dialed the number written on it.

"Hello?" A woman's southern voice filled my eyes.

"Hi, is this Elizabeth?"

"Yeah, who's this?"

"This is Will Turner; I don't know if you remember me, but I came into the store today…"

"The NY guy" She finished for me.

"So you do remember?"

"Course I do, I don't give my number out to too many strangers that come into the little shop. Then again, most people that comes in there live within a 10 mile radius of me. That, and the fact we don't get too many weary travelers like you in these parts. So what's up, _Will Turner_? I didn't catch your name before did I? Well Will Turner, I'm Elizabeth Swann"

"It was nice to meet you, Elizabeth Swann. I just wanted to call and thank you" Just then, the call waiting beeped in my ear and I saw that my mom was calling. "I gotta go; the other line…"

"I'll hold" She stated simply.

I pressed the call waiting button. "Mom?"

"Are you there? How'd it go? Were they horrible to you? Did you meet Bonnie? Ah, they always loved her; I'd knew she'd be there"

"Mom!" I interrupted before she could go on. "I'm here, it went fine, no, they weren't horrible to me; they were very nice. And yes, I did meet Bonnie"

"Did you talk to them about the cremation?"

"We're gonna talk about that stuff tomorrow and" before I could continue, I heard a loud crash from Mom's side of the phone. "Mom?"

"Shoot, Sweetie, I have to go" Another crash. "I'll talk to you tomorrow" Then the line went off. _God, I don't wanna know_.

Then I remembered that Elizabeth was still waiting. "Elizabeth?" I was silently hoping she was still there.

"Hey you. So let me tell you about the charms of living in a tiny town. While I was waiting for you, the mail man came to my house to drop off a package and said 'I hear you got yourself a new boyfriend, little Lizzie. He's from New York now, is he? Martha saw you two in the shop chatting it up'" She began talking at the speed of light; I could hardly keep up, although when she mentioned that they said I was her boyfriend, I did feel a blush rise in my cheeks. But before she could continue, another call waiting beep interrupted.

"Elizabeth; thanks for you help today, but I have to go now"

"Holding" She sure was persistent.

"Okay" I muttered.

"Hello?" I asked on the other line.

"Will, it's me"

"Jessica?" Why was she calling me?

"I need you to come and pick up your stuff from my apartment. Now"

"What? Now; why?"

"Because I have a date. And if we end up back at my place, he's gonna see your crap and wonder why I have another guy's stuff in my apartment"

"Hold on" I said.

"Will!" She called.

"Elizabeth?"

"So anyway the mail man went on to say"

"Hold on for a few more minutes. Don't hang up"

"Jessica?"

"Come get your stuff!"

"As much as I _hate_ putting a damper on your sex life, I can't come right now. I'm in Georgia"

"Georgia? What the hell are you doing there?"

"I had some family issues. I'll be back home in a few days to get it"

She sighed in frustration. "Fine, I'll just shove it in a closet!" Then she hung up. How did I ever manage to find myself in a relationship with a bitch like her? Oh yeah, she's hot. I took a deep breathe to try and calm myself from the rising frustration and anger towards Jessica before turning my attention back to Elizabeth.

"Hey"

"Good lord, did I win the phone lottery?"

"So finish telling me the story" I lied down on the couch and relaxed as I listened.

"Eh; forget it; I'm over it. So, what's kickin'?"

I laughed. She sounded so perky and happy. "Are you always this happy?"

"Maybe; if you wanna know you'll have to find out yourself" She said in coy voice; but within a few moments she burst into laughter. "Honestly though, people take themselves too seriously. People just need to brighten up"

"I wish I could see it the way you do. Every thing is messed up; it seems like a long shot to even hope to be that happy"

"Are you talking about your father's death?" She said after a few moments.

"That and-wait a minute; how did you know my dad died?" I was completely confused; I didn't tell her that.

"Will, if there's one thing I know, its people. People are always less mysterious then they think they are"

I chuckled. I guess she _was_ kind of right. "Hey, is that 'You Give Love a Bad Name'?" I could faintly hear music in the back ground.

"Yeah, you like Bon Jovi?" But before I even answered, she had put the phone up to the speaker and turned up the music.

_You paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood red nails on your finger tips _

I got up and started dancing; I knew I looked like a geek. But hey, no one was around.

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_You're very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye _

_You're a loaded gun_

_There's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me the damage is done_

When the chorus started, I could hear Elizabeth singing in the back ground.

_Shot through the heart, and you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

That's when she turned it back down and brought the phone back to her ear. "So, Turner, your turn; pick a song"

"Okay, hold on" I went to my suit case and got a Bon Jovi CD out. I put it in the CD player, put the phone next to the speaker and pressed play. Music then blared through the speakers.

_Tommy used to work on the dock_

_Unions been strike_

_He's down of his luck; it's tough, so tough_

_Gina works the diner all day_

_Working for her man, she brings home her pay_

_For love, for love_

_She says, we gotta hold on to what we got_

_Cause it doesn't make difference if we make it or not_

_We got each other and that's a lot for love_

_We'll give it a shot. _

_Oh, we're half way there_

_Oh, oh, living on a prayer_

_Take my hand; we'll make it I swear_

_Oh, oh, living on a prayer!_

We listened to the rest of the song, and then we continued talking. We played each other music; it turns out we like a lot of the same music. Well, accept for her odd fascination with Jimmy Buffett. We talked about anything we thought of; not matter how random or odd it was. It felt nice, being able to talk so freely with someone, let alone someone I met less than 24 hours ago.

Before I knew it, it was almost 5am. I was only wearing boxers, a t-shirt, and a robe. I had gotten dressed for bed hours ago, not thinking I would stay up this late; or rather, this early. But now, I was standing out on the balcony, still talking to her. Although, for the past few minutes we had been in a comfortable silence.

"You still there?" I finally asked.

"Yeah. You tired?"

I was about to say yes, but when I thought about it; I really wasn't tired. I hadn't slept at all tonight, and only a little the past few days. And when I did sleep, it was always a restless sleep. "You know, I'm really not"

"Me either. You know, you're not too far away. We could go get an early breakfast." I could hear the eagerness and anticipation in her voice. It was cute.

--

The songs they were playing for each other were 'You Give Love a Bad Name' and 'Living On a Prayer'- both by Bon Jovi. They are awesome songs! And Bon Jovi is the coolest!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3**_

We had agreed on meeting at a donut shop at 6:00am. That gave me enough time to shower, get dressed, and have time to find the place. Not that it would be too hard; it wasn't very far away. She said that it was sandwiched between a drug store and a small bank. When she said that the bank had a large light up sign, I remembered passing it on my way into Kingston. There aren't very many banks around with neon signs.

I got there easily, having no trouble on the hellish roads. I pulled up right in front of the donut shop. There was a large window next to the door and I could see inside. Elizabeth was already there, sitting at a table in front of the window, giving me a good view of her.

She had her elbows resting on the table with her head in her hands and was slightly slouched over. She was looking aimlessly around the shop; obviously bored out of her mind. But she must've heard me slam the door shut because as soon as it did, she turned her head and as soon as she saw me, she straightened up with a bright smile on her face and waved.

"Hi" She greeted as I walked in and sat down across from her. "I ordered us some coffee"

"Thanks." I took my jacket off and draped it across the back of my chair. "So where were we? Before we hung up, I mean"

"Well, I was telling you about the dream I had, but then I got distracted by something or other, and then I never really went back to it, and that's when we decided to meet"

"Right, so, tell me about it again"

"Okay, so I was lost in a forest and I'm wandering around trying to find my way out and finally I see some light from a clearing, so I head towards it. I'm pushing my way through the trees and animals and all that and I get out of the forest. I finally think I'm free, but then I realized that something was wrong. I looked around and there were all of these colored squares with words on them. I read the square I'm on and it says 'Park Place'. Then I hear a loud thud, but before I can turn to see what it was, a shadow covers me and a hand picks me up and moves me. It turns out that I'm a playing piece in Monopoly!"

"Wow, that's…a very weird dream" I couldn't help laughing.

"So, I figured that it means one of three things. 1, I am subconsciously looking into my conscious to find a better meaning of myself. 2, it can mean my progress in life. Or 3, it is trying to tell me how horrible it is to be a game piece, because it was not pleasant. It was quite frightening being moved around the game board, especially when the dice were rolled; it made such a loud clunk. Maybe it was trying to tell me not to play games anymore. Well screw it, I'm playing games"

"How do you figure the first two ideas you had?"

"I interpret dreams" She stated proudly.

"Really?" I never really met someone who interpreted dreams. This would be interesting- if not amusing.

"I believe that every dream has a meaning. Well, except the one I once had where I wasn't doing anything but eating Fruit Loops, maybe. I don't really think that one had a definite meaning. But I did wake up craving them"

Then, a waitress came over. She was chewing gum and looked absolutely tired or bored, or both. "Did you want anything else?" She gave us our coffee and waited impatiently.

"Um…" I thought for a moment, but then noticed her getting even more irritated. "Just a…glazed donut please?" I quickly said, not wanting to agitate her more.

"I'll have a sprinkled donut" Elizabeth said and the waitress left, coming back only a few moments later with the donuts.

"So, can you analyze one of my dreams?" Taking a sip of my coffee, I turned back to the conversation about her dream analyzing.

"Sure, shoot"

"A few nights ago-the night after I found out my dad died, when I was on the plane coming here- I had this dream that I was near a river; it was flowing rapidly and violently. It almost pulled me in, but before it did, it suddenly calmed. It was really peaceful and…and soft" I chuckled. Did that even make sense? Oh well. "I looked across the river and there's a woman there, a beautiful woman"

"Was it someone you knew?"

I shook my head. "No; in fact she didn't really have a face. I mean she had a face, she had eyes, a mouth, a nose, hair, but it was still blank."

"Then how do you know she was beautiful?"

"She just…was." I shrugged and she nodded. Maybe she knew what I was talking about? "Anyway, she was just there, looking at me. She was sparkly and shimmery; like a fairy. I think that's what she was. But then all of a sudden, a gust of wind blows by and she's gone and the river is rapid again. Does that mean anything?"

"Well it could mean that the raging water symbolized that your life is out of control. But when the fairy appeared and the water calmed, it could mean that there is hope in your out of control life and that that hope lays in the hands of a certain somebody" She smiled coyly and leaned in closer, and I leaned in too, meeting her half way, our faces just a couple mere inches apart. We stayed still like that for about a minute before I felt the urge to have her lips on mine. And I was about to do so when she sat back. "But then again, a fairy could mean that you need help in some aspect of your life, but you won't admit it." She shrugged.

I smirked. "Do you have ant idea who this 'fairy' might be?"

"I just interpret dream, Will. I'm not a psychic. But then again, I do have a good idea" She winked. There it was again. Her beautiful, coy smile that I loved seeing.

We didn't talk about it the rest of the morning. We just ate and continued talking about random things like we had on the phone. Before I knew it, it was almost 9am and I had agreed to be at my Aunt Lola's house between 9:00 and 9:30. We walked out of the shop and stopped in front of each other at the door.

"Bye" I was battling with myself about whether to kiss her or not, because God knows I wanted too, but a part of me doubted she would appreciate being kissed by someone she barely knew. Although, earlier she _was_ acting a bit bold and well, interested in me, so maybe she wouldn't mind. But I had barely had time to weigh both options because her arms were around me in a hug. Eh, I could settle for a hug. My arms wrapped around her waist and didn't let go until I felt her tug away.

"Bye" She waved to me and walked towards her car. I waved back and walked the opposite direction to me car.

--

"When's the funeral?" I asked a few hours later. I sat in my Aunt Lola's dining room at her large, round table with Uncle Stewart, Robbie, and the town selectman, Jack Danes.

"It's the day after tomorrow at the cemetery and then there's going to be a memorial service later on in the town square" Jack answered. He was a tall, somewhat chubby man. He looked to be in his early to mid 60s and had only a little gray hair on the sides of his head, and a noticeable toupee.

"We also need to get the urn. Do you think you can do that Will?" Uncle Stewart asked.

"Yeah, I can do that"

"Is you mom and Daniel coming to the funeral, dear?" Aunt Lola asked, coming into the room, setting down a tray of cheese and crackers and then sitting down with us.

I nodded. "They wanna come. I'll call them and tell them when it is. Then I'm leaving after the funeral, driving to Disney World to spread his ashes"

"What?!" They all exclaimed together, all with a looked of shock on their face.

"The last thing he said about the matter was that he wanted his ashes spread in his favorite place, and Disney World is his favorite place" I shrugged. What was wrong with that?

"I was going to keep his ashes in his urn here!" Aunt Lola shrieked, as if not doing so would ruin her life.

"What?" Now it was my turn to be shocked.

"Dear, follow me" She and I stood up from the table and she ushered me into a room in the back of the small house.

Inside there were pictures upon pictures that hung on the wall. They ranged from old portraits to newer photos. Two of the newer ones were a picture of my dad's parents who died when I was 12 in a car accident. It was a black and white picture of them together on what looked like their wedding day. I also saw a picture of my Uncle Chuck who died a couple years ago from lung cancer. Then, at the end, there was a new-looking picture of my dad. It must've just been taken before he died, and hung up recently. Other than that, I didn't recognize anyone else.

"That's your family. The oldest is a portrait of your great-great-great-grandparents, Catherine and Thomas Turner" She pointed to a portrait that was dated _1847_ in the bottom corner. "That there is your great-great uncle," she pointed to a picture a little above the second, "his name was Rupert Turner. He was a bit retarded and went a little crazy and shot his wife and her lover. Then he was sent to an insane asylum and ended up killing himself a year later"

My eyes went wide. Holy shit! "Um…"

"Don't worry, most people have that reaction" She patted my back. "He's the only black sheep of the family. Well, except my aunt. She was a bit of a loner. Didn't like anybody, had no friends, didn't talk to us, she just stayed in her house all alone. She used to have a lot of cats, but as she got older it got worse. The cats died and she didn't even take a single step out for 25 years. My daddy used to go over there every couple days to check on her, bring her groceries, take of her. He's the only one she would talk to. But she died when I was in my twenties. Barely knew her," Aunt Lola shook her head in

remembrance. "But she wasn't nearly as bad as Rupert" I just nodded my head. I had a sudden urge to get out of here. "But anyway, now on with what I wanted to show you" She walked over to three large shelves that I hadn't noticed before. On them were placed 15 of what I hoped to God were not urns.

"What is that?" I asked, fearing the worst; though I knew the answer. Things just keep getting weirder and weirder in this house.

"This is my family. My momma, daddy, aunts, uncles, cousins, and my brother. This is where I was gonna put your daddy. These are only here temporarily, though. Once we started getting this many, we decided to purchase a mausoleum, but currently there are only two in this town and they are both being used. But no worries, there are more being built and we've already put money down on one. So as soon as it's built, we're gonna put them in there. But, we wanted to keep everyone together. We even have a space for you, your sister…you're mother"

"That a very sweet thought Aunt Lola, but it's not what my dad wants. My dad wants his ashes sprinkled at Disney World." By this time, she and I were walking back out into the dining room with the others. "I know you all love him very much and want to be with him forever, but you _cannot_ dismiss his wishes. His ashes are to be spread about Disney World, and that's the way its gonna be!" I declared with an odd, surprising sense of authority.

To my surprise, they all started to smile and soon enough laughed. "Disney World; never knew why he loved it so much" My Uncle Stewart chuckled. "Very well, Will. If that's what Bill wants, then that's what he'll get"

But everyone stopped laughing when a scream filled our ears and Jeremy came running through the room, riding the back of my Aunt Lola's German Shepard, who wasn't very happy.

"Jeremy! Jeremy! Get back here, get off the dog!" Robbie and Uncle Stewart ran after him.

I just sighed, rolled my eyes, and yawned. God I was tired. I checked my watch. _4:35._ "Hey, I think I'm gonna go back to the hotel. I didn't get any sleep last night" I said, getting up.

"Oh, sweetie of course you're tired. You must've had quite a few days. Go get some sleep" Aunt Lola smiled and gave me a kiss on the cheek before I left.

--

I was walking through the lobby of the hotel, looking around the room at all the wedding happenings going on. Off to the side there was a bunch of women sitting around each other with a pile full of presents and what looked like tea and cupcakes. It appeared to be a bachelorette party. I was walking past them when I heard my name being called. I turned around to see Elizabeth running towards me. In a very pretty, light blue sundress that accentuated her curves, I might add.

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here?"

"The bride, Katie, is a friend from a book club I was in a couple years ago"

"Oh, Lizzie, you didn't tell me you had a boyfriend!" Said a woman coming over to us, who I assumed to be Katie due to her tank top that said 'Bride'.

"Oh, I…I'm not her boyfriend" I stuttered. Elizabeth and Katie just stared at me with amused looks on their faces.

"Uh huh. So anyway…we're pretty much finished here. Why don't you go hang out with your 'non-boyfriend'? I've had you all day" Katie told Elizabeth before winking at me and walking away.

Elizabeth and I were left alone now and just stared at each other. Sure, I was tired, but spending time with Elizabeth would be much better than sleep. "Wanna go for a walk?" To might great joy, she smiled and grabbed my arm as we walked out.

We were silent as we walked along the small pathway, but it wasn't an uncomfortable silence as I thought it would be. She seemed to know where she wanted to go, so I let her lead the way. We ended up at a small park and were walking through trees until we came to a small pond with ducks. She and I sat together on a bench near the water.

"I love this place. It's really calm and quiet" She said after a moment.

"You? I've only known you a day and yet I find it hard to believe that _you_ would like calm and quiet"

"I guess there's a lot you don't know about me then" She laughed and gave me a sidelong glance. "Do you want to know more about me?" God, she sure liked to be forward and suggestive. It would kill me sooner or later.

But before I could answer her, she had left my side, slipped off her sandals and had run knee deep into the pond, holding a fistful of her dress up in one hand and splashing water at me with the other hand. I quickly took off my tennis shoes and socks before running in after her, not even bothering to roll up my jeans, and started splashing water back at her. This went on for a few minutes until she got tired and walked back up to sit on the bench and I followed.

She was breathing hard. "See, its not _always_ calm and quiet" I chuckled. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I smiled. Slowly and cautiously, I put my arm around her, and she leaned further into me. "So, when are you going back to New York?"

"The day after tomorrow is my dad's funeral, and I'm leaving for the airport as soon as it's done. I'm gonna go spread his ashes somewhere at Disney World and then catching the next flight to New York"

She nodded, "don't you wanna spend more time with your family?"

I shrugged. "Not really. I don't even know them all that well. I haven't seen them since I was 14"

"Why not?"

I shrugged again. "Just haven't. My dad and I were gonna take a road trip here a couple years ago, but we didn't, then he wanted to come last summer, but I kept putting it off"

"Well, technically, if you're traveling with his ashes, you're still going with him. You should drive to Disney World. That way you both still get your road trip"

"Eh, I don't know. I've never actually been on a road trip"

Elizabeth took her head off my shoulder and looked at me with wide eyes. "You've never been on a road trip?!"

"Well…no?" What was so wrong with me never going on a road trip?

"You can't live your life to the fullest if you haven't been on a road trip at least once. It's the least you can do. And you get to see all the sights and land marks, and it's just so…awesome and amazing and fantastic!"

I smiled and shook my head. "Fine, if it'll make you happy, I'll drive to Disney World"

"Good". She rested her head back on my shoulder and I wrapped my arm around her tighter. We stayed like that, comfortable with each other. I don't even know how long it had been when she got up. "I'm gonna go, I'm sleepy." Then she smirked, "I didn't get any sleep last night", and eyed me knowingly.

I stood up with her and we walked back to the hotel so she could get her car. We smiled at her and this time, without taking a forever and a day to weigh the options, I kissed her. It was a soft and tender, and only lasted a few moments, but we were both smiling when we pulled away. We didn't say another word to each other, instead just walked in opposite directions like we had this morning; her to her car, me to the hotel.

I walked into my room and fell on to the bed immediately, not even bothering to take my shoes off. I almost fell asleep as soon as my head hit the pillow, but a load knock at the door prevented me from doing so. I wasn't going to answer it, but the person kept knocking, so reluctantly I got up and padded to the door. To say I was surprised at what happened next sure was an understatement.

Elizabeth was there, and before I could say anything, she had flung herself at me and I had caught her in my arms and she gave me a forceful and passionate kiss. As shocked as I was, it didn't take long for me to return the kiss.

"What are you doing here?" I asked when we broke apart, still holding her.

"Well, I was sitting in my car, about to drive away, but I liked the kiss, and I decided I wanted more"

I smirked before giving her another kiss. She put her arms around my neck and pulled me closer. This kiss was much less forceful than the last, but no less passionate. Her hands slid down to my chest and she pulled away. She looked at me with strong look of desire in her eyes.

She kissed me again, but this time I was pushing her slightly backwards until the back of her knees hit the edge of the bed. She fell onto the bed, and pulled me with her.

--

Hope you like it. There is only gonna be 1 or 2 more chapters. I know where I plan on stopping the next chapter, and then starting the last chapter again, but if I feel the next one is too short, I may combine them, because the last chapter may be too short too. But either way, the story's coming to an end. I know its short story. One of the shortest I've written. Except for a couple drabbles, though. But it just feels odd writing a real, non-drabble story and making this short. But oh well. So anyway…I like reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

Two updates in one day; aren't you lucky. Hehe

Okay, I decided that this would be the last chapter. So sorry to any of you who wanted more, but I hope you'll enjoy this last chapter.

--

_**Chapter 4**_

I woke up the next morning with sunshine streaming on my face from the windows. Finally I got a good night sleep. An excellent night sleep, in fact. It took me a moment to remember what happened last night, but the moment that I did, I rolled over to put my arm around Elizabeth, only to find that she wasn't there. The side of the bed she slept on was hardly warm. I sat up in bed and looked around the room. Her dress, shoes, and purse were all gone, and I felt panic rise in my chest. I quickly got out of bed, not really noticing that I was completely naked. I looked out the window and saw her walking away.

Quickly, I pulled on my boxers, some sweats and a t-shirt before running down stairs and outside in record time. "Wait, stop!" I called after her and she stopped for a moment before turning around. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving" She said matter-of-factly.

"But _why_?"

"Will, I like you. I _really_ like you. But Will, you're leaving. Yesterday I thought that it would be fine just to have one night together before we never see each other again. But that nights over. It will just be easier to leave right now. Goodbye" She was about to turn around to leave, but I grabbed her arm and stopped her.

Oh, god, I'm gonna do it. I'm gonna tell her. "Look, I haven't been _completely_ honest with you" This got her attention and she stood in front of me with her arms crossed. "My life is so screwed up; and not because I lost my dad. That was just icing on the cake. But a few days ago, I lost a major production company 2 million dollars. 2 million dollars! And that was the result of everything I have been working towards since college. And before I came here, I had had enough. I have a _very_ dark date with destiny"

She just looked at me. "So, who cares?"

"What?" I just spilled my guts to her about almost killing myself and all I get is a 'who cares'?

"Who cares if you screwed up? It's just money"

"Just money? Its 2 million dollars! That's a lot of _just money_"

"But you deal with it and move on. Don't turn your back on everything."

"You don't get it" I muttered.

"No, I do get it. You're upset, you're disappointed in yourself. If it turned out badly, then maybe that's because it was never meant to be. There's still something out there for you, and it's up to you to find out what it is. And if you get upset and decide to turn your back on it and decide to leave everything behind, you'll never find it. And who knows, that thing could've made you the happiest man the world"

I looked at her and digested her words. I guess she is kinda right. I mean, as unhappy and mad at everything in world as I was before, I've almost forgotten about it and have had fun since I met Elizabeth. Maybe Elizabeth is the something out there for me. But before I could respond, she was already walking away. I watched her as she walked to her car and opened it, but before she got in, she looked back at me. "Katie's wedding is tomorrow morning, but I'll try and make it to Bill's memorial after if I can" Were those tears in her eyes? And then she got into her car and drove away, but not before sparing me one last tearful look. What was that other look in her eyes? Well I've seen it enough before, I should know it well. It was the infamous 'last look'.

--

The rest of the day went by very slowly, the slowest of all days. I picked up my mom and sister from the airport that night and took them back to the hotel, where they got a separate room. Then I spent the rest of the night alone, thinking of Elizabeth.

It was the next day, and my mom, sister and I were all in the town square and the memorial service was just about to start. Clouds had come in today, looking as if it was going to rain. Hopefully, it would hold out long enough to finish the memorial service. There were a bunch of tables and chairs set up for guests, there were a few buffet tables set up, a large stage in front of everything, and hanging from the stage was a large banner that read _If It Wasn't This, It Would Be Something Else_. I was trying to find my mom and sister, because it was almost time for us to go up on stage and give a speech.

I found my sister talking to Aunt Lola, and then she and I walked over to my mom who was sitting alone, looking uncomfortable around these people who didn't really like her.

"Mom, it's time for us to give the speeches" I said. She nodded and my sister and I walked up on stage as she waited at the stairs.

"Hello everybody. My sister, mother, and I would all like to thank you for joining us here today." I started and everyone went silent and gave Daniel and me their full attention.

"We loved him and it is just so heartwarming to see how many other people did. He was such a fun guy, especially in these last few years. He was generous, compassionate, and he loved his family and friends." Danielle added.

I started to feel uncomfortable and guilty, thinking of how I didn't know him very well, so instead of adding anything else, I called my mom to the stage so she could give her speech, "Ladies, and gentlemen, Natalie Turner" My sister and I clapped as she came up and the audience joined.

My sister and I took our seats in front as she started. She started blushing madly, and she was twiddling her thumbs as she spoke into the microphone on the podium. "Bill and I first met 25 year ago. I was a waitress and he was a successful business man and he was waiting for a fellow business associate to have lunch with at the restaurant I worked at, and I spilled hot tea all over him. So as I was helping him clean it up, we talked and one thing led to another and three months later, we jetted off to Atlantic City and got married. Then he took me here to meet his family, but I was not the girl they had in mind; not the one they wanted him to marry. I changed the plan, I messed things up, but I loved him and he loved me. Then about a year later, we were blessed with our first child, our son, Will" She smiled and motioned to me, then motioned to my sister, "followed closely by our daughter, Danielle, 10 months later. And today, we are here to celebrate the life of this great man, husband, and father, instead of mourning his death."

She paused as everyone clapped, then she changed her tone to sound a bit more bright. "Since Bill had died, I have been on a bit of an emotional rollercoaster, as you might expect. When he was alive, he was more fun-loving, and more of a risk-taker, as opposed to me who was a bit more uptight and wanted to be safe, especially with two young kids. Even ask them, they could tell you how over protective I was. But Bill was always trying to get me to do more, be spontaneous, and just _live_! So for the first couple days after he died, I didn't do anything. I stayed at home in bed, watching sad movies and eating chocolate. But then, the next day I woke up and just decided to go out and do something; something spontaneous or new or something out of my comfort zone that I would never do; the kind of things he had always wanted me to do. So I thought about. At first I thought I could go bungee jumping or go skydiving," everyone started laughing at my mom, including me. _My_ motherbungee jumping? That would be a sight. When the laughter died down, she took the microphone off of the stand and started walking around the stage. "But then I realized I was out of my mind and decided to do something a bit saner. Then I remembered one time a of couple years ago when Bill had gone out for groceries and came back, not only without groceries, but with a boat. He had a damn motor boat hooked onto his truck! So I decided to maybe go out and buy something big, something that would be fun. So I thought about getting a nice sports car, so Danielle and I drive to the car lot and are looking around and I find this beautiful, shiny, red convertible. So after talking to the sales man, I buy it." She said.

"My daughter drives my other car home, and I decided to drive the convertible home. So, I'm driving with the wind in my hair, the music on, and just having a good time, then I come to a red light and stop and another car comes up. There's a young man in it, maybe 20 years old and he rolls down his window and says, 'Hey baby, nice car', and I said 'excuse me?!'. I was shocked! And then he went on to say 'So, did it hurt when you fell from heaven?'" Everyone was laughing again and my sister's face was red with embarrassment. Who else's mother talks about 20 year old guys who hit on her? "I cannot for the life of me remember the last time someone used one of those lame pickup lines on me. But hey, I guess I still got it!"

The laughter in the audience was uncontrollable, but I stopped laughing when I saw a car pull up and park on the street, and saw Elizabeth getting out. I started to walk towards her as my mom started another story, but I wasn't listening anymore. Elizabeth stayed by her car, but was trying to look for me in the audience, but froze when she saw me coming.

"You came. I didn't think you would" I said softly. I _really_ didn't think she would.

"I just wanted to give you this" She turned her back to me and leaned into her car through the opened window. She pulled out a map and handed it to me. "I marked and labeled all the places for you to stop, mostly landmarks."

"You marked like…6 nut farms!" I stared at her with an amused smirk.

"Who doesn't love nuts?" She smiled. "I also have this for you" She pulled out something else. It was a stack of about 5 CDs. "These are all burned CDs I made. They're songs I thought you'd like. They'll get you all the way to Orlando. Start from the top of the stack until you get to the bottom. And _don't_ skip any songs. You'll probably like most of the songs, but I have a few of my 'guilty pleasures' on there. But it's fun; don't skip 'em. "

"Thanks" As I took them from her, rain drops began to fall. It started out as a light drizzle, but within a few seconds it turned to a hard downpour. I heard screeches behind me, turned, and saw everyone running for cover. But Elizabeth and I barely noticed.

"I need to go" She said after a moment and I nodded.

"Bye" I wanted to give her a kiss, but deciding it would make it easier on both of us if I didn't.

"Goodbye, Will" And once again, she drove away, leaving me in the rain. I didn't go in search of cover right away, I just watched as she drove away, only leaving until her car was out of sight.

--

Later that day, I said goodbye to my family and saw my mom and sister off to the airport before leaving on the road trip to Disney World, my dad's urn and ashes safely buckled into the seat next to me. I popped in the first CD from the stack, and 'You Give Love a Bad Name' blared through the speakers. I wasn't surprised that was on there, since it was the first song I played her the other night while we were talking. The next song that came on was, once again not surprisingly, 'Living On a Prayer'. I sang along with the songs as I drove. After abut half and hour, I was at my first stop; a nut farm.

It was a small area with wooden stands full of different nuts in bins. I got a bag and filled it with peanuts, almonds, and cashews. I didn't get very much, knowing I still had quite a few nut farms to stop at.

After making my purchase, I continued driving and singing along to the songs. About an hour later, I was on the 12th, track on the first CD, and it was one of my favorite songs; 'Saturday Night's Alright For Fighting' by Elton John, and of course, I was singing along.

_It's getting late, have you seen my mates?_

_Ma tell me when the boys get here_

_Its seven o'clock and I wanna rock_

_Want to get a belly full of beer._

_My old man's drunker than a barrel full of monkeys_

_And my old lady, she don't care_

_My sister looks cute in her braces and boots_

_And a handful of grease in her hair_

_Don't give us none of your aggravation_

_We had it with your discipline_

_Saturday night's alright for fighting_

_Get a little action in_

_Get about as oiled as a diesel train_

_Gonna set this dance alight_

'_Cause Saturday night's the night I like_

_Saturday night's alright, alright, alright_

I continued singing the rest of the song, but soon I came to another one of my stops. On the map she had drawn a circle to indicate where I was and an arrow to a section of trees. She told me to go there and dance around and release all my troubles. So I did as she instructed.

I pulled over on the side of the road and went to that spot. I danced around like an idiot, but it didn't matter because nobody could see me. She was right; this did make me feel a little better, and it gave me a good laugh. So after that was done, I continued on my way. Although my good laugh continued as I listened to the next song she had put on the CD. This must be one of her 'guilty pleasures' as she had put it.

_Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, _

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha._

_If you want my future, forget my past_

_If you wanna get with me, better make it fast_

_Don't go wasting my precious time_

_Get your act together we could be just fine_

_I'll tell you what I want, what I really, really want,  
So tell me what you want, what you really, really want,  
I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, _

_I wanna really, really, really wanna zigazig ha._

If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends,  
Make it last forever friendship never ends,  
If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give,  
Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

I couldn't believe she actually likes the Spice Girls! During our all night conversation, we talked on and on about music, but she never mentioned this. Probably hiding it, and for good reason. And as hard as I was laughing at the song before, I laughed about twice as hard when the rap started.

_So here's the story from A to Z_

_You wanna get with me, you gotta listen carefully_

_We got Em in the place who likes it in your face_

_We got G like MC who likes it on an_

_Easy V doesn't come for free, she's a real lady_

_And as for me, ha, you'll see!_

_Slam your body down, wind it all around_

_Slam your body down, wind it all around_

--

It was 8 hours and 30 minutes later that I drove up into the gigantic parking lot of Disney World. With the urn in hand, I made my way to the line for the shuttle that would take me to the park. When I got there, I bought my ticket, and was let into the park. When I got in, I looked around, thinking of where I could go to spread his ashes. There was a small pond a little ways ahead of me; I guess I could go there. So that's what I did. I took handfuls of the ashes and let the wind blow them out of my hands and onto the lake.

When I was finished, I was left with an empty urn, and not really wanting to go on any rides or do anything else there-although it seemed like a waste to buy a ticket and then not do anything else at the park- I was headed towards the entrance again. But I noticed a woman dressed as Sleeping Beauty looking at me as if I was familer, but wasn't sure if she knew me or not. A few kids came up to her and she greeted them happily and took a picture with them before turning her attention back to me. But this time she walked over to me.

"Hello. You wouldn't happen to be Will Turner, would you?" She asked in a cheery voice and smile.

"Um…yeah"

"I thought so. The urn tipped me off a bit. A woman asked me to keep an eye out for you; she wanted me to give you this" She handed me a brightly colored note. But before I could ask her about it, she had turned away and was talking to a young girl. The note read,

_Did you enjoy you trip? I knew you would. But now that it's over, I thought I'd made a little game for you; a treasure hunt, if you will. Just follow the directions. First, go to the tea cup ride. Ride the orange teacup with the blue decorations on it and check under the wheel. _

_-Elizabeth_

I couldn't help the wide smile that crept onto my face. A treasure hunt? A treasure hunt that likely leads me to Elizabeth? If it leads to her, I've no choice but to follow, now do I?

So I went to the tea cups. I waited in line for about 10 minutes. There were two orange and blue teacups. I had to take a chance so I chose the closest one. As soon as I got in, I checked, and I guess I got lucky, because there was a piece of paper taped underneath the wheel. But now, the ride already began, and it was spinning too much for me to read it so I had to wait until I got off and the moment I did, I read it.

_Go to Mickey's Country House. Look on the table in the bedroom._

I ran to get there, pushing aside many people, who gave me scowls and called after me. But I paid them no mind. I walked into Mickey's Country House, which is a tour through Mickey's house. Everyone was taking their time looking through the house, but I rushed to the bedroom, almost knocking over small kids. I got to the bedroom and on the table was a neon pink piece of paper and I grabbed it.

_Go to Cinderella's Castle. Look for a man sitting on a bench in front. He'll be wearing a top hat with Mickey ears on it. _

So I rushed there next. When I got there I sighed; running around this place was quite exhausting. Never the less, I looked around for the man with the Mickey Mouse top hat.

I saw him sitting on a bench in front, just like Elizabeth said he would be and I walked over to him.

"Um, excuse me, I'm Will Turner. Did a woman named Elizabeth give you something for me?" The man looked at me and handed me a note.

_Now, this is the point where you can choose to turn back. But if you want to keep going, the Disney Parade starts at 7:00. Go to the beginning, where the parade starts and look for a girl with a Minnie Mouse hat._

I checked my watch and it read 6:45. I had fifteen minutes, and by now it was dark, which would probably make it harder. I ran through the crowd to the parade's starting point and pushed my way up to the front. By now, the parade had started and a float with Cinderella, Ariel, and Sleeping Beauty was riding by. I didn't pay it any attention though; I was too busy looking for her. But everywhere I looked, people had Minnie Mouse hats. I walked around, looking on the other side of the parade. She wasn't there. I looked all around me, but I couldn't find her.

After about 15 minutes of this, I was about to give up, but as I turned around to walk away, Elizabeth was standing right in front of me.

A smile bigger than any other smile I've ever smiled grew across of my face and it mirrored on her face. I ran to her and when we met I took her in my arms and kissed her long and hard. We just stayed like that, oblivious to everyone else in the world. After what seemed like an eternity, we pulled away; and if it weren't for the need for air, I would've happily stayed like that forever. I looked at her with a look full of love, and she hugged me, clung on to me like there was no tomorrow.

I never believed the saying that where there is death, there is life; or something like that. It all sounded like a whole load of crap to me, invented by poets or probably even Hallmark to make death seem easier, though it never did. But in this case, I guess it is true. Because of death, I found love, and where there is love, there is life.

--

Done! Thank you to all that read, and especially to the few who commented. So thank you.

The two songs Will was listening to were 'Saturday Night's All Right for Fighting' by Elton John. And the second song was 'Wannabe' by the Spice Girls. (And yes, I admit that the Spice Girls are one of my guilty pleasures. Hey! We're all aloud guilty pleasures and god knows I have my share of them…)

Next, I'll be writing another Willabeth fic, which takes place in the time of King Henry the 8th, and I'll also be writing my first _Psych_ fic. I don't know which one is gonna be first. I guess I could write them at the same time, but I've tried that and it got confusing. Me and confusing don't mix. But I'll probably end up doing Psych first. So if you like that show, you might like it. But anyway, hope you'll read both of them.

If you want to know more about them, or have any questions about my other upcoming stories, or anything for that matter, feel free to send me a message.


End file.
